The present invention relates generally to ergonomic peripheral device support assemblies, and more specifically to an ergonomic keyboard and mouse pad supporting tray and arm rest for use with conventional open arm office chairs.
The typical computer mouse rests on a desk adjacent a computer monitor. The keyboard may also lie next to the monitor or alternatively may be housed in front of the keyboard. Often this arrangement causes a user to hold his wrist in an angled position that has been shown to cause carpal tunnel and other health ailments in users who sit at their computer for hours at a time.
To alleviate this problem, many users place the keyboard in a pull out tray that is positioned near their lap. However, the mouse is often still at another location. As such, the user must still position his wrist at an awkward angle when using the mouse. In addition, the mouse is not convenient to the keyboard in this position.
Thus there remains a need in the art for an improved keyboard support tray and arm rests for conventional open arm office chairs. There also remains a need for a detachable armrest and support tray that provides hinged armrests that can fold and swivel to positions out of the way of the user, can be retrofitted onto existing chairs, is easy to install, and provides arm rest and work surfaces for the use of both a keyboard or laptop computer, mouse, or other peripheral devices.